Dinnertime
by ruji
Summary: The Seigaku team is on their journey to Germany to visit their Buchou. Everything was peaceful, until it was dinnertime. One-shot. Hints of shounen-ai. [MomoRyo]


Hello all... I'm back from my overseas trip!! And i was SOoOoO pleasantly surprised by the numerous reviews i got for Tell the Boy. Thanx so much, minna-san, that really made me float! My cheeks are still sore from all that smiling...

Anyway, i wrote this fic on the plane and typed it out first thing i got home. My first attempt at writing a MomoRyo number, so don't be too hard on me please! I would greatly appreciate any comments, Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Seigaku boys.

**Dinnertime**

The Seigaku tennis team was on a trip to Germany to visit their Buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. After a hard fight, they had defeated Rikkai. Visiting Tezuka at such a time would be most appropriate. The captain had very much wanted to have a part in defeating the worthy opponent, but due to his injury, he had to leave the team in Oishi's hands and head for Germany to heal his injured shoulder.

There were a total of eight of them, and they were lucky enough to get window seats. This meant that they had to sit in twos. The Golden Pair was sure to be seated together. Momoshiro volunteered to 'baby-sit' Echizen. Kaidoh insisted that he wanted to sit with Kawamura, reason being he did not want to put his life in danger by sitting next to a juice-brewing Inui, neither did he want to face the 'meaningless yet meaningful' smiles of the tensai Fuji Syusuke. That left the two sadists on the team to be seated together, Fuji and Inui. They boarded the plane and took their seats, with Momoshiro and Echizen sitting right in front, followed by Kaidoh and Kawamura, Inui and Fuji, and lastly, the Golden Pair. Before they boarded, the ever-worrisome Oishi was worried that the kohais might misbehave on board. But much to his relief, they all kept to their seats and did not start one of their usual squabbles. All was peaceful and quiet... Until dinnertime.

Kaidoh and Kawamura were enjoying their dinner peacefully, until they overheard Momoshiro and Echizen's conversations.

"Momo-senpai, get your hands off my thigh!"

"Oh come on, Echizen, don't be such a baby!"

"I said no, Momo-senpai... Stop squeezing that!"

"Oh all right... Hey why don't you squeeze it for me?"

"Are you sure you can take it?"

"Why not? I'm a man, not like you, chibi!"

"Mada mada da ne!"

"I can take more, Echizen!" the spiky-haired boy boasted with his eyes closed.

"Er... I don't think so... it's all red already."

Kaidoh and Kawamura looked at each other, eyes widened awkwardly. Their faces were tinted with slight blushes.

"Fsshh..."

"Are you ok, Kaidoh? Your face is flushed."

"Fsshh... yours is too, Kawamura-senpai."

The upper-class man scratched his head nervously.

"Ano... I think we should just eat our food... Looks good don't it?"

"Hai, senpai."

There was a moment of silence, much appreciated by Kaidoh and Kawamura. They could finally settle down and enjoy their in-flight dinner. But even before they could take a second mouthful, the commotion started again. They could even hear Momoshiro panting.

"Ha! I told you, you couldn't take it, Momo-senpai."

"Why, let's see what you'll do about this, Echizen!"

"Mada mada da ne."

"Oh yeah? Try this!"

"Momo-senpai, don't play dirty... NO!"

"Try and stop me, chibi!"

"Stop squeezing it! Oh damn! Now look what you've done, it's all white and sticky. I don't care, you're going to clean this mess you created."

"Fine! Stop moving around, Echizen... Mmm... Yummy!"

Inui and Fuji were having their dinner while having a small chat. Quite an interesting sight interrupted them. Kaidoh and Kawamura had stood up with their dinner trays in their hands. Their faces were red from furious blushing, their eyes were snapped wide open in what seemed to be shock. Fuji smiled serenely at his teammates.

"Is anything the problem, Taka-san? Kaidoh?"

The two shocked boys nodded in synchronization.

"Ano... Can we change seats with you?"

"Fsshh... Stupid Momo and Echizen are... Fsshh!"

Kaidoh was beet red. Inui shifted his spectacles as a gesture of interest for more data.

"What were they doing, Kaidoh?"

"They were... fsshh... ask Kawamura-senpai."

"Eh? Ask me? Eto... they were... Momoshiro was panting and... Um, could we just change seats please? Fuji? Inui?"

"Inui-senpai, fsshh, data."

A sadistic smile stretched across the data player's face.

"Ok, we'll change places. Ok with you, Fuji?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Fuji and Inui moved out of their seats and the two traumatized fellows settled in happily. Fuji and Inui got into Kawamura and Kaidoh's seats. They were quite puzzled. They didn't hear much coming from the pair seated in from of them for the past few minutes. Then, the commotion started again.

"Lick it clean, Momo-senpai."

"What about this? It's still red and you aren't doing anything about it."

"Don't blame me, you were the one who asked me to squeeze more."

"You're so petty, Echizen."

"Mada mada da ne."

Evil smirks surfaced on Fuji and Inui's lips.

"This might be ii data... Momoshiro and Echizen..."

The two sadists of the team threw each other glances and then they stood up and peered over the chairs in front of them.

"Momoshiro, Echizen."

"Wa! Inui-senpai! Don't creep up on us like that!" the sophomore exclaimed as he shivered at the sight of the sadistic smiles on the faces of his sadistic senpai.

A certain tensai then asked with the kind of smooth, suspicious and threatening tone that would make you pee in your pants if you had a slightly weaker heart,

"What have you been doing?"

"Eating," Echizen replied with his usual nonchalant tone.

Inui took a glance at their plates and shifted his spectacles.

"Eating? But your plates are still filled."

The tensai flashed his usual smile and opened his eyes slightly to look into the sophomore's deep purple eyes, effectively sending shudders down his spine. The purple-eyed boy gave the smaller boy a slight push, urging him to talk.

"You're such an idiot, Momo-senpai..." Echizen looked up at Inui and Fuji.

""Momo-senpai wanted the chicken thigh but I didn't want to give it to him, so he squeezed salad dressing all over it because I don't like salad dressing. I got back at him by squeezing chili sauce all over his piece of chicken. Now he can't eat his chicken because its too spicy and he's blaming me for it."

"Look at it! It's all red!" the spiky-haired boy exclaimed as he pointed to the piece of chicken on his plate.

"And Echizen even made me lick his shirt."

"That's because you got salad dressing on to my shirt, Momo-senpai. And we didn't have any tissue paper to clean it with."

Momoshiro turned to look at his senpai in hope to get some sort of support or justification, only to realize that they had 'vanished'. He peered over his chair to see the two upper-class men eating their dinner and exchanging words, totally ignorant to his presence. He then sank back into his chair, finally resigning to his fate and grumpily chomping on his unusually spicy piece of chicken.

"Ch. Count yourself lucky this time, Echizen. Damn, this thing is spicy!"

"Mada mada da ne..."

* * *

"Ne, Inui. Disappointing?"

"Ah, perhaps. But I'm not worried, I'm sure I can collect data regarding Momoshiro and Echizen later on. I have been suspecting this pair and looking out for any leads."

"Aa... I'll let you know if I discover anything."

-owari-

* * *


End file.
